As Usual
by NekoVengers
Summary: Just some fluffy morning America x Germany. Can be taken as an AU. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I need help on this dudes. Enjoy. Not all that dramatic though.


Pouring the pancake mix on the griddle, Ludwig smiled. If awaking, taking a shower, singing, then shaking, or slapping Alfred wasn't going to wake him up, this sure was. The heavenly scent of cooking mix wafted gently into his nostrils, giving him one little moment of peace.

He loved mornings like this, so familiar and regular and special in their own way. As usual, Alfred would get up, eat the breakfast he made, smile that one hundred watt grin that Ludwig so adored, get ready for work while trying to find the tie -that he absolutely left on the night stand- or his pants and Ludwig would smile and hold the items up for him. He'd shove his food down his throat, they'd bicker, and the German's face would be peppered with kisses all throughout this. So lovely, so just him and Alfred, and much more domestic than he was used to.

Large, overbearing noises of a busy New York city destroyed his day dream, and rudely brought him back to the present. Scowling, he practically slammed the window shut. How annoying. This was the particular downfall to cities, just like this one's name, they never slept. Which he found to be quiet hilarious, after all, Alfred never woke up early.

"Uhhhnnnn..." Came the groan from an adjoining room. Ah, there was Alfred.

The American fell out of the room with the edge of a blanket tugging at his foot -his glasses were upside down and lazily strung across his features, adorable- he barely managed to loose the unwelcome encumber before continuing the lazy trudge into their apartment's kitchen.

Ludwig sighed, he had already made six pancakes, and still had over half the bowl left of mix. Alfred woke just a few minutes too early.

"Guten Morgen!" He cried brightly, and his boyfriend's bobbing head shot up in alert. Glaring, Alfred managed to mumble back a mangled 'Morning.' _So_ cute. If anyone asked the German's next move was inevitable.

"Sleep well?!" Alfred's murderous stares bounced off the elated German's persona. Knowing exactly what his fiancé was trying to do, he didn't even answer. "Oh poor Alfred!" He continued, "you act as if you got the short end of the stick last night, not me. Or do your back and thighs ache _daddy?" _Damn daddy kink, Alfred was really starting to regret it now. So he retorted with a wrinkled nose gesture, and his head held high, -though his squinted eyes, blinded from the sunlight, ruined the effect.-

"Yeah, they hurt a bit _baby. _'Mind givin' me a massage to work the soreness out of 'em?"Once cheery icy blue eyes, sharpened a little, and Ludwig held back the pout needed to prefect his character.

"Maybe, but you may want to have breakfast first." He replyed. Trying desperately to ignore the little 'ooo_O_ooo' emitted rudely from Alfred he watched the tired idiot stab his empty plate, and bring air to his mouth for breakfast. Then, the American looked up, confused. "You may want me to _put_ food on your plate, hmm?" Ludwig smiled.

The overly sweet attitude returned, and Alfred sighed. After three pancakes were stacked on the plate, his love covered them in whip cream and syrup, and shoved the plate back to him. Blue eyes crinkled in delight, and Alfred stole a kiss off of Ludwig's protruding nose.

As usual, Alfred got up, ate the breakfast he made, smiled that one hundred watt grin that Ludwig so adored, got ready for work while trying to find the tie -that he absolutely left on the night stand- or his pants and Ludwig smiled and held the items up for him. He shoved his food down his throat, they bickered, and the German's face was peppered with kisses all throughout this. So lovely, so just him and Alfred, and much more domestic than he was used to. It was fine though, he'd trade his fast life past, for such a beautiful future any day.

(In retaliation for the earlier comments, when Ludwig turned around to get ready for another day of writing, Alfred gave that perfect ass a good swat, then sprinted out the door before the German could explode at him.)

* * *

**A/N: Meh, what can I say, I felt the need, so I set it free. I thought up a whole AU for this, you can treat them as countries but I didn't call them America or Germany at all. Here is goes.**

**Alfred is a defense attorney who works of justice. He finds his job near impossible sometimes because he's always had gut feelings if someone was guilty or not. He get's a client that's blamed for murder and wants to plead not guilty, but Alfred has already condemned the man because he's related to an infamous crime boss. Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

**However, the moment he meets Ludwig, any inkling that this beautiful blond is guilty flies out the window. Alfred is straight out gay and all of his co-workers believe that he just likes Ludwig and isn't thinking this through. Except Alfred fights for justice and he just ****_knows_**** that Ludwig Beilschmidt is innocent. So the American fights his very hardest to keep the man out of jail. It isn't until after the trial that Ludwig kisses him, and Alfred realizes that he had fallen in love, but the evidence proved the German not guilty so Alfred ends up dating him. Then somewhere along the way proposes. That's when Ludwig finally admits about his past and the things he had to do in Gilbert's care, and that when he left Gilbert severed al ties with him an he was left alone.**

**No places would take Ludwig in not only because of his name, but he also had little money and wanted to be a novel writer, so hi income may not be steady. On hearing this, Alfred immediately suggests that Ludwig come live with him. It takes awhile, but the German agrees and this is their daily morning life.**

**Phew! That was a load, I'm tired and not sure if I want to continue this but if anyone likes the idea, and doesn't want my crappy writing, you're free to use the idea, just tell me...and credit me please? *hides in corner* this is the best AU idea I've ever had. So, As Usual,**

**Neko~**


End file.
